1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical induction apparatus such as a transformer, an inductor, a reactor or the like, which uses a magnetic core unit being comprised of a magnetic core having an enclosed trunk defining a central opening and at least one winding wound around and along the circumference of the trunk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been proposed a transformer having a magnetic core unit which is comprised of a toroidal magnetic core, a primary winding comprising a plurality of unit coils connected in series which encircle the trunk of the magnetic core and are circumferentially spaced about the periphery of the core and a secondary winding encircling said primary winding (See, for example, JP-A No. 115805/1983).
In the transformer of this type, it is difficult to hang the magnetic core unit in a casing since the magnetic core itself is encircled entirely with the windings and, therefore, the unit has no rigid portion exposed. Moreover, it is difficult to position the unit at a predetermined position in the casing exactly, since it is impossible to provide a fixing member on the unit due to the reason just mentioned above.